


Didn't See That Coming

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pietro is excited, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: A show-marathon turns into an unexpected sleepover.





	Didn't See That Coming

Pietro was running around your flat. Talking about some show he saw on TV. You were about to start said show from the beginning with him. He was so exited to watch it with you. "Pietro, please calm down.", you sighed. He stopped for a second, dumping a blanket on top of you. He grinned and was off again, this time into the kitchen. He was making popcorn. You looked at the various soft drinks and sweets on the table in front of you. Then he was there again, putting the bowl of popcorn onto the table. He jumped onto the couch, making you bounce a little and put the bowl between the two of you. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, happily munching down on it. You laughed at his antics. You started the first episode.

The show was good. You were halfway through the second season when you got a little tired. The episode finished and you reached for the remote to turn off the TV. "What are you doing?", Pietro asked, not sounding tired at all. "I'm tired", you answered. He whined. "But (YN)", he begged. "Look. We can keep watching tomorrow? For now I just want to sleep." He threw himself over your lap. "But I don't want to leave!", he whined again. You wanted to look annoyed, but the blush on your face made it hard. "Pietro.", you sighed. "Please! I promise I'll let you sleep!" You sighed again, nodding after a few seconds. "Alright. One night." He smiled brightly at you, picking you up and speeding you into your room. With surprising gentleness he put you and himself on the bed. He laid beside you, still smiling like a kid on Christmas. You closed your eyes, smiling yourself. You started drifting off into sleep. 

"So how did you like the show?" You sighed. "Pietro... hush" - "Oh right, sorry!" You pressed your face further into the pillow. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" You sighed again, opening your eyes to look at him. "Sorry", he whispered. You turned around so your back was facing him and tried to sleep once again. Then there was a hand running through the strands of your hair. "You know, I really like your hair. You are so pretty as well. I never thought I would meet a girl that pretty." You turned again to face him. "I'm sorry... was that... inappropriate?" You silenced him by pressing your lips against his and snuggling closer to him. He hummed in surprise but kissed back, arms pulling you even closer to him. "I didn't see that coming", he breathed once you separated. "Now shush. I wanna sleep." You laid your head onto his chest, letting the beat of his heart lull you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
